Lollipop
by chippo843
Summary: Gray and Natsu were left alone in the guild, Natsu was bored until he came up with an idea. Title is self-explanatory. Hope you enjoy it!


-Lollipop-

It was an ordinary day at the guild today, most of the members gone on missions. Natsu was bored because the only ones left in the guild were him and Gray as Mirajane was taking care of delivering reports to the guild master somewhere in the guild. Left with just the ice mage that aggravates him so much, having nothing to does he heaved a sigh. The ice mage who was peacefully reading his book while eating/sucking on a lollipop quietly turned his head towards Natsu.

"What's wrong with you?"

Natsu looked at him.

"Bored... Hey, where'd you get a lollipop?"

Gray shrugged.

"I got it from Lucy"

"What! How come I didn't get one?"

"How am I supposed to know? Flame head!" And the fight began.

"What did you say blockhead!"

Gray glared at him.

"Pinky!"

"Ice freak!"

They were glaring at each other.

"Wanna go at it!"

"Bring it on!"

Though rather than fighting they just glared at each other for moments before going back to what they were previously doing. Natsu was once again back to doing nothing as he put his head down on the bar table; he was left to thinking.

'That Gray...' Natsu looked to his side up at Gray and slightly smiled to himself.

'I still couldn't believe that Gray is 'my' lover. It was really unexpected to both of us, but I wouldn't want to change it any other way.'

He was staring at Gray for a good amount of time; he thought again about Gray and their first kiss. 'Those lips were very soft and just slightly cold for most of it was warm, despite the fact that he manages ice and cold. Also how he felt so small and weak against him despite being well build and fights a lot. His body fits perfectly in my embrace; his lips feeling very good on mine. He completes me; he is my other half. Oh great! Now I want to devour those soft lips... There's that one obstacle though'

Now Natsu stared at the lollipop in envy and anger that it's getting all the attention from his lover. Gray felt that Natsu's stare boring into him for a good long time; closing his book he turned to his so called lover in which he too couldn't believe though didn't really mind as he took out his lollipop with his free hand to speak more properly.

"Something you want Natsu?"

Natsu grinned making Gray more confused. Natsu stood up, coming closer in front of his questioning lover.

"There is something that I've been craving for," Natsu said licking his upper lip as lifted his lover's chin and leaned down for a kiss. It was a sweet gentle kiss at first.

This surprised Gray that he gasped which gave Natsu the opportunity to stick his tongue in.

"Mmph!... Mmmn... Nn," Gray started to moan slightly as their tongues danced.

'Sweet. He tastes like strawberries. Finally I get to kiss those taunting lips of his,' Natsu thought as he put his arms around Gray's waist to pull him closer and deepened the kiss even more.

"Nnn! Mmnn... Ngh! Hah!" They finally broke apart for Gray needed a lot of air as he began to breathe heavily.

'Damn! Why is he such a good kisser,' Gray thought.

A thin string of saliva was trailing down at the corner of his mouth; Natsu leaned in to lick it off. This made Gray turn red at the sudden action making Natsu chuckle slightly. Natsu grabbed Gray's hand that held the lollipop; he leaned to where the lollipop was and slowly sticking out his tongue to lick the lollipop. Gray blush an even darker shade of red as Natsu was licking the lollipop from his hand and moved to sucking a finger, coating it with thick saliva then removed his mouth to look at his lover's reactions. He was pleased to see him with slightly reddened cheeks, mouth partially opened to pant lightly, and eyes becoming half-lidded and of course his bottom half becoming uncomfortably kept in.

He enjoyed this sight, he loved it. Natsu took the lollipop in his mouth and moved to face Gray who's looking at him questioningly. Natsu held on to both of Gray's wrists with using only one hand; trapping them effectively behind Gray.

"Hey!" Gray exclaimed, slightly annoyed at being overpowered slightly by Natsu, after all he has pride.

With Natsu's free hand he grabbed the lollipop from his mouth to speak.

"Let's make game out of this."

"Huh?" Now Gray just stared at Natsu, the smirk did not go unnoticed.

"We'll see how long we could kiss with the lollipop between us, using nothing else but our tongues and mouths to keep it from falling." Natsu placed the lollipop between his and Gray's mouth only millimetres apart.

"Hey I never agreed to this!" Gray slightly growled at not having any say into this.

"Then would you like to give it a try?" Natsu said suggestively as he started to lick half of the lollipop slowly savouring its taste.

Gray audibly gulped at the sight; Natsu looked at his lover as he removed his tongue from the lollipop.

"Open your mouth," he ordered and Gray hesitantly, but surely opened his mouth just slightly.

Natsu popped half of the lollipop in his mouth and waited for Gray to start licking and swirling his tongue on it; when he did Natsu closed the distance and both their mouths were on the lollipop as they swirled their tongues around the lollipop trying to meet each other's tongues.

"Nghnn... Nnn... Hahnn," both eyes closed with a trail of saliva as Gray tried his best to keep up with the fire mage, while Natsu eyes partially open watched Gray struggled to keep up.

Natsu used his free hand and placed it at the back of Gray's head; lightly grabbed some of his hair to pull him in closer. This action made Gray's eyes widened.

"Ngh!" He couldn't handle anymore; though not being able to speak this out didn't help, so he looked at Natsu straight in the eyes with his now pleading ones.

Natsu caught on and used the hand that held onto Gray's hair to hold on the lollipop stick and separated.

Gray panting heavily than ever looked down on the floor to catch his breath; mumbled quietly a "Pervert," under his breath.

Natsu smiled, more of smirk as he heard it. Gray looked up at his lover with slight annoyance.

"What made you do all this?"

Natsu leaned in.

"You were being so cute and looking so delicious that I had to do it, my sexy exhibitionist," he nibbled him on the ear causing Gray to flush.

"Shitty flame-eater."

Natsu didn't mind the comment as he let go his hold on Gray's wrists and contracted away to sit where he had been sitting before. Natsu popped the lollipop into his mouth and hummed a joyous tune from his head. Moments later Gray finally realized that Natsu had just taken his lollipop.

"Hey! Give me back my lollipop!" A slight raise in voice.

Natsu looked at him smiling then replied.

"You're not getting it back," playfully mind you and added.

"Don't worry Gray, in exchange for this lollipop I'll make up for it when we get home in bed," now smirking.

Gray blushed in ten shades of red if that was even possible.

"... Unless of course you really want the lollipop back I'll give it to you," smirking wider as he already knew the answer.

Gray shook his head still a blush painting his cheeks.

"N-no, you can have it."

Natsu smiled widely, hugged his lover and whispered in his ear.

"I won't disappoint you," licking Gray's earlobe causing him to moan slightly.

He growled afterward.

"Why are you my lover again?"

Natsu loosening the hug to look him in the eyes.

"I'm your lover because you love me and I love you," in a serious tone, adding.

"I don't care if you won't love me anymore or hate me whenever I've done something unforgivable or beyond stupid, I won't let you go or let you be taken by someone else. You are mine as I am yours, understand?" He said dangerously low.

Gray could only nod, but he let out a small smile. He felt very safe and secure whenever he's with Natsu and he didn't mind being just his; of course that will go unsaid.

"Good!" Natsu cheered giving a peck on Gray's forehead.

When they heard Mirajane coming back they separated and sat on their seats and did what they were currently doing with some changes.

Gray started to read where he left off as Natsu sucked on a lollipop in his mouth.

"Natsu where'd you get a lollipop? Wasn't it Gray who was eating one?" Mirajane noticed instantly as she went over to be in front of them; she was on the other side of the bar table limiting how close she could get.

"I got it from Gray; the one that he had been previously sucking on is this," Natsu bluntly pointed at the lollipop that caused Gray to slightly, just slightly flush.

"Eh? Wait isn't that an indirect kiss?"

"So?" Natsu replied.

"Wait... You two don't mind?" Very shocked.

"Not really," Natsu was answering the questions, confusing Mirajane even more, and both boys sighed.

"Mira-chan, we're going to tell you an important secret that you must not tell anyone."

She nodded.

"Swear it!"

"I swear!"

"Ok." Still no answers from Gray for he was too uncomfortable with the situation, Natsu began.

"Gray and I are lovers."

Silence descended and then an "Eh!" came from Mirajane. After sometime she smiled her usual smiles.

"Wow! I never knew, why a secret? The others would be shocked too though they wouldn't really mind."

"We're not ready to expose it yet," finally spoken by Gray.

"Oh, ok! Well how long have you guys been going out? Do you live together? Had your first kiss? Who's the uke and seme? I still can't believe it! I'm so happy for you two. Congratulations!"

The two boys both sweat dropped, but smiled nonetheless. It was nice have at least one person know.

"We've been going out for 3 months now. Yes, we live together. Yes, we had our first kiss. He's the uke and I'm the seme. Thank you for your support! We appreciate it!" Natsu answered all the questions which brought Gray to punch his arm not too lightly.

"Ow!"

Mirajane giggled as the two bickered for moments until Natsu announced to her.

"See ya later Mira-chan, we're going out for a stroll in the town," Natsu said disposing more like burning the lollipop stick and grabbing Gray's hand.

"O-oy!"

His book left on the table. Once they reached the door, they laced their hands together and walked out of the guild; smiling to each other. Mirajane sighed sweetly; still smiling she giggled.

"Ah, young love!"

**The End**

* * *

I honestly am not sure if this was good enough. I delete stories that I'm not going to continue or very proud of it, so feel free to judge I don't really mind.

Suggestions and comments are welcome.

This has been my first time uploading a story after deleting my previous one, so newbie here. Please don't do anything that's super mean, I just started. =^w^= hope it was good enough.


End file.
